El encuentro destinado
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: digimon adventure 02 y digimon frontier: si un villano es muy persistente se nececitara mas que una generacion para detenerlo. taiora takumi. REVIEWS!


Digimon frontier: el encuentro destinado

Edades:

Takuya, Zoe, Touji y Kouichi tienen 13. La misma edad que los elegidos 02 (los de 01 son mayores por 3 años). Cody, Tommy y Shinya tienen 10

Capitulo uno: la promesa

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el regreso del digimundo y los 6 guerreros legendarios se están readaptando a la vida normal, claro que nada será como antes para ellos.

Los seis niños se programaron para poder reunirse seguido ya que aun es el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, aunque para ellos ha sido una eternidad ya que por su estadía en el digimundo, les parece haber sido meses

Kouichi se recupero rápidamente, cosa que asombro a muchos doctores que no podían explicar lo que sucedió

Los niños se han reunido en el parque.

Takuya: parece que todo aquello fue un sueño, extrañó transformarme en Agunimon

Kouji: igual extraño a Lobomon, pasamos muchas cosas juntos

Zoe: todos nosotros, extraño volar como Kazemon

JP: serán experiencias inolvidables

Tommy: para toda la vida

Kouichi: ¿podremos vivir normalmente sin los digispirits?

Takuya: claro que si, por nuestros amigos digimons debemos hacerlo

Zoe: tienes razón

JP: ese es el espíritu

Tommy: por Bokomon y Neemon

Kouji: por los ángeles digimon

Kouichi: creo que me deje llevar

Tommy: creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde

JP: es verdad, vamos Tommy, te acompañare

Tommy: gracias, adiós chicos

JP: nos vemos chicos, (con cara de embobado) adiós Zoe

Todos menos Zoe y JP caen estilo anime

Zoe: (algo molesta) adiós JP, adiós Tommy

Kouji: también nos debemos ir, Kouichi y yo nos vamos a quedar a dormir en casa de nuestra mama

Takuya: nos vemos

Ya solo quedan Takuya y Zoe

Takuya: (nervioso) ¿emm… bbbueno… pa-para donde vives?

Zoe: (igual de nerviosa) en aquella dirección, no queda muy lejos

Takuya: (sonrojado) vi-vivo en la misma dirección, ¿te-te acompaño?

Zoe: (emparejando a Takuya) me encantaría

Van caminando en un silencio tenso, hasta que a Takuya se le viene una idea

Takuya: (sigue nervioso) re-recuerdas lo de la promesa que hesite cuando Kouji y yo fuimos a pelear en contra de Kerpymon?

Zoe: (helada de la impresión) ssi

Takuya: ¿ya fuiste a la cita con Kouji?

Zoe: (sonrojada) después de la pelea en contra de Kerpymon me dijo que el rechazaba la oferta, pero no por ofender

Takuya: (ahora si realmente nervioso) ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo? No quiero obligarte a nada, solo si tú quieres

Zoe: (feliz y roja) me encantaría

Takuya: (sigue igual de nervioso) no quiero obligarte a nada, si no quieres dime

Zoe: (apenada) yo aceptaría ir contigo a una cita incluso si no hubiera una promesa

Takuya: ¿de-de-de verdad?

Zoe: si

Takuya: (realmente feliz) ¿Cuándo paso por ti?

Zoe: ¿que te parece mañana?

Takuya: genial

Ya están en la puerta de la casa de Zoe

Zoe: aquí vivo

Takuya: (sorprendido) realmente vives cerca de mi casa

Zoe: ¿Dónde vives?

Takuya: por esta calle hasta el buzón verde, luego doblas a la derecha y llegas

Zoe: genial

Takuya: ¿entonces, mañana a las 4? Tú escoges a donde ir

Zoe: bien, al cine

Takuya: entonces nos vemos

Zoe: nos vemos

Zoe entra a la su casa y escucha un enorme grito de Takuya

Takuya: ¡¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!!

Zoe simplemente se pone roja

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Davis: es extraño, desde que derrotamos a Malonmiotismon, no podemos acceder al digimundo, ni si quiera con nuestro D3, ya van 2 años que no veo a V-mon

Tai: Davis tiene razón, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que el Sr. Genai se comunique

Izzy: he estado tratando de comunicarme pero no puedo, volvió a cambiar los parámetros del digimundo, pero antes cuando los cambiaba podía detectarlo ya que me dejaba una pista, ahora ni si quiera eso dejo

En eso suena la computadora (en la habitación solo están Izzy, Tai y Davis)

¿??: Niños elegidos

Tai: esa voz es de…

Izzi: Sr. Genai

Genai: lamento haber hecho eso pero no tenia opción

Davis: a que se refiere, esa no es excusa, no he visto a V-mon en 2 años

Genai: lo lamento, de inmediato los pondré al tanto de lo sucedido

Davis: más le vale

Izzy: Davis discúlpate ahora mismo

Genai: no te preocupes Izzy, ahora déjenme comenzar…

Narración de Genai:

Desde que derrotaron a Malonmiotismon mucho ha sucedido, al derrotarlo causaron que el tiempo del digimundo volviera a transcurrir lentamente. Al pasar esto, decidí actuar rápido, lleve a sus digimons a una zona que yo mismo cree, donde el tiempo transcurriera a la par de su dimensión. Cambie los parámetros y la posición del digimundo para que no pudieran pasar ya que era muy peligroso, si se abría muy seguido la puerta al digimundo podría causar una fisura de espacio tiempo entre la tierra y el digimundo.

Bueno, han pasado milenios desde que ustedes se presentaron a salvar el digimundo y mucho ha cambiado. Ahora el digimundo es gobernado por tres Ángeles digimon. Cherubymon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon. Hubo una larga época de prosperidad gracias a ellos. Existía un protector supremo llamado Lucemon quien por un tiempo trajo paz al digimundo, pero fue corrompido por el poder.

Gracias a los 10 guerreros legendarios pudieron derrotar a Lucemon quien fue encerrado en el área oscura donde ustedes se enfrentaron a Apokarimon. Estos 10 guerreros tenían una digi-evolución muy distinta a la que ustedes conocen que consta en dos tipos: humano y bestia

Estos guerreros luego de cumplir su misión se transformaron en 20 estatuillas, dos por cada guerrero: uno humano y uno bestia llamados digi-spirits. Fueron divididas entre los tres Ángeles digimon. Estos Ángeles los escondieron alrededor del digimundo.

Hace poco Lucemon logro corromper a Cherubymon, busco y encontró cinco digi-spirits: los digi-spirits de la oscuridad, metal, tierra, agua y bosque. Libero a los 5 guerreros y los corrompió ordenándoles buscar los digi-spirits bestia correspondientes y de los demás elementos

Al no tener opción los dos ángeles que quedaban llamaron a 5 humanos para darles los cinco digi-spirits restantes: fuego, viento, trueno, hielo y luz. Los nuevos digi-elegidos llamados ahora guerreros legendarios encontraron los 5 digi-spirits y derrotaron cuatro de los cinco guerreros quedando solo el de la oscuridad. Luego descubrieron que el digi-spirit de la oscuridad fue usado por Cherubymon para dársela a un 6 niño, hermano gemelo del guerrero de la luz. Al derrotar al guerrero de la oscuridad y purificando sus datos lograron tener un nuevo aliado.

Entre los 6 guerreros enfrentaron a Cherubymon y lo lograron vencer solo para darse cuenta de que era la marioneta de Lucemon. Por órdenes de Lucemon aparecieron 2 nuevos enemigos: los caballeros de la realeza quienes le dieron lealtad a Lucemon a cambio de poder conquistar el mundo humano.

Ellos poco a poco fueron robando los datos de las áreas del digimundo para dárselas a Lucemon para hacerse más fuerte y liberarse de la zona oscura. Estos caballeros eran demasiado fuertes para los guerreros legendarios y lograron robar todos los datos del digimundo. Luego de la liberación de Lucemon, este absorbió los datos de los caballeros haciéndose mucho más fuerte y ganando las mismas ambiciones de estos, conquistar el mundo humano.

La pelea entre los guerreros fue larga y agotadora. Los guerreros lograron derrotar la primera forma de Lucemon. Pero luego se transforma en Sata-Lucemon absorbiendo los datos de la zona oscura. Luego de esto escapo hacia el mundo humano

Los guerreros lograron detener a Lucemon antes de que saliera al mundo humano y salvaron ambos mundos. Con este acontecimiento el portal del digimundo y el mundo humano se volvió a abrir. Haciendo que el tiempo del digimundo y del humano vuelvan a sincronizarse.

Esta noticia no es tan maravillosa como creen, he recibido informes de que Miotismon esta con vida aun pero muy débil y creo que esta buscando la manera de recuperar los datos de Lucemon.

Fin de la narración

Genai: ahora sus preguntas (los niños aun no decían nada ya que aun estaban procesando la información nueva de Genai)

Tai fue el primero en reaccionar

Tai: si el digimundo fue destruido, como están nuestros digimon

Genai: ellos estaban en un lugar que es y no es el digimundo, no esta en la base de datos central de digimundo por lo tanto no corren las mismas reglas para ese lugar

Izzy: ¿los spirits se transformaban en los digimon acompañantes de los 6 niños?

Genai: lamento decirles que esa información no al tengo, ya que yo tampoco he estado en el digimundo y esa es la misma razón por la cual no podía comunicarme con ustedes, solo recientemente hemos regresado al digimundo.

Izzy: entiendo

Davis: ¿entonces cual es nuestra misión exactamente?

Genai: esperar a que Ophanimon se contacte con los guerreros para que cooperen entre ustedes y lograr derrotar a Miotismon.

Tai: ¿entonces que hacemos?

Genai: por el momento nada, solo deben esperar, yo me comunicare con ustedes para informarles, adiós niños elegidos, y lamento poner el peso de ambos mundos de nuevo sobre sus espaldas

Tai: hace tanto que lo hacemos que ya es natural, no se preocupe.

Genai se va de la pantalla

Tai: bueno chicos, creo que este es el inicio de una nueva aventura

Davis: ya era tiempo, me estaba aburriendo de lo cotidiano

Izzy: debemos avisarles a los demás

Casa de Takuya:

Takuya: _hoy es el gran día, mi cita con Zoe. Estoy muy nervioso, debo vestirme bien pero tampoco muy exagerado_

Shinya: (entrando a la habitación) ¿Qué haces hermano?

Takuya: voy a salir con unos amigos

Shinya: ¿cuando dices amigos te refieres a esa tal Zoe?

Takuya: ¿Cómo sabes que es Zoe?

Shinya: fácil, dices su nombre dormido (duermen en la misma habitación)

Takuya: no le digas a nadie

Shinya: cálmate, no hablare, lo prometo

Takuya: más te vale

Shinya: ¿y como es? ¿Es bonita?

Takuya: (se sonroja) es la chica mas hermosa del universo, si mencionar que es inteligente, atlética, es (suspira) perfecta

Shinya: de verdad que esta loco

Takuya: algún día lo entenderás

Shinya: si claro

Takuya: voy saliendo, nos vemos Shinya

Shinya: suerte

Ya en la casa de Zoe

Takuya: (ve salir a Zoe y queda rojo) te-te-te ves her-hermosa

Zoe: (emparejando a Takuya) gracias, tu también te ves bien

Takuya: gracias, jejejeje, nos vamos (no soy bueno para la moda así que tienen libertad para pensar como se ven)

Zoe: bien

Luego de la película, van por el parque hablando y riendo sobre lo sucedido en el digimundo

Zoe: vamos, tienes que admitir que fue divertido lo de las hamburguesas

Takuya: si, creo que fue divertido

Zoe: (recuerda lo sucedido en el castillo de Nefertimon) (mirando al piso) ¿Takuya?

Takuya: dime

Zoe: (en este momento los tomates envidian a Zoe) recuerdas el castillo de Nefertimon

Takuya: por supuesto, al final Nefertimon tenia la llave (recuerda lo que paso y queda helado)

Flash back:

En este momento los guerreros se dividieron para buscar la llave y Takuya con Zoe estaban solos

Zoe: desde que llegamos al digimundo todos hemos cambiado

Takuya: tienes razón, cada día que pasa me gustas mas (se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se pone a cantar una canción mientras registra los libros)

Zoe: Takuya yo… (Se da cuenta de que Takuya esta dormido sobre los libros) que tengas dulces sueños

Fin del flash back

Takuya: bueno, este… yo ssssi lo rrrrrecuerdo

Zoe: ¿si?

Takuya: (nervioso) _es ahora o nunca _(perdió los nervios pero esta rojo) es verdad, tu me gustas mucho

Zoe: (estaba algo atontada por la revelación) bu-bu-bueno tu también me gustas

Se estaban acercando lentamente, apunto de darse un beso pero justo suenan sus celulares

Takuya: _rayos, justo ahora, quien sea lo matare_. (Sacan sus celulares)

Ophanymon: niños que recibieron los digi-spirits se necesita su ayuda una vez más

Takuya: ¿Qué sucede?

Ophanimon: mañana las 12 habrá un Trailmon esperándolos en la estación de Shibuya, en mi castillo les informare de la situación

Zoe: bien

Ophanimon: nos vemos niños elegidos

Nuevamente Takuya y Zoe están solos (sin Ophanimon)

Takuya: este será el comienzo de una nueva aventura, será genial ser Agunimon una vez más

Zoe: ¿Takuya? ¿En que estábamos?

Takuya: (rojo) este… ¿qui-quisieras sser mi-mi nov-novia?

Zoe: ya era tiempo

Takuya: ¿ese es un si?

Zoe: claro

Takuya de la emoción sin pensarlo le da un beso a Zoe

Takuya: este, yo lo lamento

Zoe: no lo hagas (le regreso el beso a Takuya)

Takuya: (en transe por el beso) regresamos, creo que ya es tarde

Zoe: si, han pasado muchas cosas hoy

Takuya: y pasaran mañana aun mas

Continuara…


End file.
